


Green Eyed Monster

by Fire_Sign



Series: Phrack Fucking Fridays [10]
Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M, pff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-13 00:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fire_Sign/pseuds/Fire_Sign
Summary: On the way home from a dinner party, Phryne addresses the green-eyed monster in the room.For April's PFF





	

Jack avoided dinner parties with Aunt Prudence far more often than Phryne preferred, claiming that his job kept him late and that it would give them plausible deniability about the state of their relationship--while nobody had looked too closely so far, the day would eventually come and the longer they could delay the reckoning the happier they were. So when an invitation was extended and declined, Phryne happily took herself--for a given value of happily, this still being a dinner party with Aunt Prudence after all--to flirt and laugh and enjoy the company alone.

This evening was not one of those nights--Aunt Prudence had extended the invitation to Jack specifically, and the criminal underbelly of Melbourne was clearly sufficiently cowed by the thought of incurring Prudence Stanley’s wrath that there was no case to distract him.

She wished there bloody had been. It had started well--Jack in a tuxedo was always a pleasant prospect--but as Phryne had flirted and dazzled and charmed the other guests he had become quiet, withdrawn. And now they were headed home--to her home--and Phryne felt her irritation growing. Pulling the Hispano onto a small farmer’s path and stopping it, she turned to him.

“I won’t change for you,” she said bluntly.

His head cocked. “I don’t--”

“And I can flirt with whoever I like.”

“I never--”

“And quite frankly, Jack, jealousy is an ugly look on you.”

He froze, then blinked. “You thought I was _jealous_?” he asked, incredulous.

Which was not how she expected that conversation to go.

“Well, weren’t you?” she challenged. “You barely spoke a word to half the guests, and I thought you were going to murder Eddie Thompson with the looks you were sending him.”

Jack began to laugh.

“Not quite, Miss Fisher. Any rudeness was entirely unintentional. I spent all evening watching you,” he said, one hand reaching out to trail up her arm. “How well this gown matches your eyes. How effervescent you are at these gatherings.” His voice dipped, gaining that delicious edge that meant his desire was gaining the upper hand. “How I couldn’t wait to take you home and fuck you until you screamed my name. The poor bastards that weren’t fortunate enough to escort you tonight didn’t even cross my mind.”

His boldness thrilled her; she was on his lap in an instant, her legs either side of his thighs and her skirt hiked up, her tongue in his mouth, her hands on his dinner jacket.

“Tell me,” she panted against his mouth. “Tell me _everything_.”

He needed no encouragement.

“I thought about slipping my hand onto your lap at the dinner table, teasing you until you squirmed while I kept my composure entirely. I imagined that nosy old biddy across from you asking if you were unwell.”

Phryne moaned at the unexpected forthrightness.

“What else?” she encouraged, rocking against him to ease the ache between her legs.

“I thought about that billiards table--” he kissed her, hard and fast, then shifted to suck at the juncture of her neck. “I thought about fucking you in the lavatory. I imagined how wet--”

She pulled his hair, still rocking, and speared her tongue into his mouth. Her other hand dropped to his trousers, and she desperately fumbled to undo the braces.

“Keep going,” she urged, finally freeing his cock and giving it a firm stroke; Jack swallowed a moan.

“I thought about how sweet you taste, the way your skin flushes when you come, how badly--” she’d shifted again, taking him inside with one sharp move; he groaned, “I thought about this,” he said, emotion unexpectedly clouding his voice. “”More than anything, Phryne, I thought about this.”

She rose above him, setting a rhythm that took him hard and deep; grabbed his shoulders, digging her fingers in for leverage; rode him faster, harder, drove them both to the very edge of their self-control, buried her head in the crook of his shoulder and screamed his name as she climaxed.

He thrust up beneath her, grunting as he came, then held her close. A slight breeze cooling the sweat on her skin brought Phryne back to awareness, and she looked up. They were parked far enough from the road they were unlikely to be seen by passing motorcars, but it would still be wise to move. She slid off Jack’s lap, laughing as he extracted a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her to clean herself. She quickly wipe her thighs and handed it back, then moved into the driver’s seat.

“You know, Jack, I was wrong,” she smirked, putting the car into gear. “You really ought to get jealous more often.”


End file.
